If Given The Time
by Miha'eh
Summary: Crossover of about six or seven different things not all animemanga Lots of OCs Emlyn goes on a journey through memories of her past lives,then with her identical twin sister Elwyn's help, through time itself. Time Travel Rocks!
1. Who I Am

Hello Again! I'm writng this a/n really fast and not paying attention to mistakes so please excuse any typos in it. I feel so terrible, my other story is comong along very... uh... slowly. I have many chapters written for it, but unfortunatly they are on the computer at my mom's house that no longer has internet, and has no floppy drive, and we have no cds. Im so sad. But now I'm on my new laptop, and inspired by watching Memoirs of a Geisha. So I'm gonna write this thing down now. A few of my friends and I, who are also obsessed with anime, worse than I am, have a live RPG going, and this is it. I, being the only one regretibly who can compose a proper written story, have been voted to write it down. (Why is it always me?) So this fic is dedicated to Stephine. My long time friend, and little sister in every way but by blood. The Prologue itself is very short, but I promise to update the first chapter as soon as I am finished writing it. And I haven't started yet. But I will have it by tomarrow. It's 11:52 pm, but I slept 'til 5 pm, so, I'm not tired and have alot of writing to do.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha, Charmed, Touched By An Angel, or any of the ideas or concepts I got from Cylvia Brown's books and/or tapes.

My Friends and I do own Kia, InuTeiko, Ishieki, Myrano, Mihano, Milando, Miyado, and Mieyada... and alot more. (LOTS of OC's)

* * *

Who I Am

By Jessica Andrews

If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothin' changes who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

* * *

**Prologue**

The events in these pages took place long ago. Further back then your great, great, great grandparents can remember happening in their lives. I saw it; reawakening memories that span far beyond my own mortal life.

As I meditated, I forced my conscienceness back in time to my tenth birthday, then my fifth, then my first. I reached back and remembered the instant of my birth, the cold hospital room, bright lights, and overwhelmingly loud noises all around me. After that, I watched as if I were rewinding a tape, my breif period of awareness in my mother's womb. Then a bright light, and a flowering field of peace, joy, and love, Summer Land.

Then I saw myself as another person... a completly different person from that which I am today, yet... one and the same. I forced myself back through that life as well, in the same way I had done before, once again entering the Summer Land.

By this time my mind was exhausted, but I pressed on. Just one more. Then I shall rest and watch these lives play out. For the last time that night, I strained my mind through another life, all the way back to the beginning. I was so tired. However I had done my best, and now I can sit back and watch it happen, my precious reward, seeing my past fold out before me, both actress and audience at once. After all, I will never know where I am going, unless I know where I have been. I must know who I was, to know who I am.

I'm soooo sad, my thoughts emotions and feelings for the last 15 months have been thrown in a blender and set on puree. My writing is my outlet. Review and make me feel better? Please? (gives readers Award Winning "Best Puppy Pout of the Year")


	2. Someday

Someday

By Eternal

Someday, when we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned   
I pray someday we may yet  
Live to live and let live 

Someday, life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
And greed will not pay  
Godspeed, this bright millenia  
On it's way, let it come someday

Someday our fight will be won, and   
We'll stand in the sun, in  
That bright afternoon  
'Til then, on days when the sun  
Is gone, we'll hang on  
If we wish upon the moon

There are some days, dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
But a prayer for something better  
Is the one thing we all share

Someday, when we are wiser  
When the whole world is older  
When we have love  
And I pray someday we may yet  
Live to live and one day, someday  
Someday life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
And greed will not pay 

Godspeed this bright millenia  
Let it come  
If we wish upon the moon

One day, someday...soon

**Chapter 1 **

**Someday**

The first thing I saw when I put myself at ease to observe these events, was a little girl. She was no more than two or three with platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. I knew, unexplainanly, that I was in Egypt, this child was born here, and that her parents imigrated here while her mother was still pregnant with her. All this took just under a second to register before I felt a tug and pressure behind my eyes as if I were getting a headache.

Then, in the next instant, I saw the world through the child's eyes. I was playing in the sand and humming a lullaby that my mother often sung to me. I felt all of my cares melt away into the back of my thoughts. Nearly forgetting that this was only a memory.

"Kisara, come in side, dinner is ready." A woman called from the doorway of a small two room house.

"Coming Mommy!" I called gleefully, getting up and running in through the doorway she had just moved away from. The floor inside was no different from the outside, and it's walls where made of a tan colored stone. The roof was composed of some sort of plant whose reeds stetched the width of the rooms and were tired together with what looked like twine in a row all across the lenth.

I helped my mother to pick the fruits that were on the table that I sat down at. I'd also assisted in making a fresh loaf of coarse bread earlier that day. Mother wouldn't let me prepare the fish from the market until I turn four because I'm too little. She didn't want me to hurt myself with the knife she and daddy use.

'How do I know all this?' I wondered in the back of my mind... wait... that girl must have been me! 'What was her name... Kisara?' Just as the thought passed through my mind I heard a loud noise from outside the hut. It sounded like an something large had been knocked over. Then I smelled smoke and heard screams. People began to run passed our hut... away from something or someone. I felt myself get up and run to my... no not any more, Kisara's mother's arms.

"It's those bandits from the East!" A man I hadn't noticed yet exclaimed from the corner of the room. "Sabi, take Kisara and run North... I'll slow them down."

"Daddy." I whispered looking at the man.

"But Kameru, what about you?" Sabi cried picking me up. Kameru looked at her sadly then kissed her and me on the forehead.

"Go to the Village where my brother lives. I love you." he said softly and ruffled my hair.

"I love you too." With that she ran. We were going past homes and shops that were pilaged and burning. We were almost to the outskirts. we'd be safe there.

Suddenly my mom stopped. I looked up at here fearfully, wondering why. Here face held an enpression of suprise, but her eyes showed pain and sadness.

She dropped to her knees and set me in front of her.

"I'm so sorry my child. I've failed. Run." with that she fell forward and would have landed on me had I not scrambled out of the way. In here back, was a single arrow.

"Mommy?" I called weakly. 'What do I do?'I thought hoplessly. 'She said run... but where to? wait daddy said to go to Uncle Aden's village. Ok.'

In my mind, I was filled with horror, but this little girl, with no concept of death, was just doing what her father had told her. It was so sad, I wanted to cry. The Girl ran off, just as her mother had told her to. And I knew, if she, if I survived, little Kisara would, in better times, look back of these harder ones and feel the love of her parents, and be thankful for the greater days that lay ahead. Not right away, she was still young, but... someday.


End file.
